Methanol is used as a feed stock for a variety of chemical manufacturing processes. One process that is more recently being developed is the conversion of methanol to olefin products, particularly products containing the olefins ethylene and propylene. The olefins produced from the methanol conversion process are of suitable quality to be used in polymer manufacturing processes. Of particular commercial concern in the methanol conversion process, however, is whether sufficient quantities of light olefins (i.e., ethylene and propylene) can be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,242 (Kaiser) describes the use of a silicoaluminophosphate (SAPO) molecular sieve catalyst for converting various oxygenates, such as methanol, to olefins. According to the patent, the SAPO catalyst is an extremely efficient catalyst for the conversion of oxygenates to light olefin products when the feed is converted in the presence of a diluent. the diluent used has an average kinetic diameter larger than the pores of the SAPO molecular sieve. The selected SAPO molecular sieves have pores that an average kinetic diameter characterized such that the adsorption capacity (as measured by the standard McBain-Bakr gravimetric adsorption method using given adsorbate molecules) shows adsorption of oxygen (average kinetic diameter of about 3.36 angstroms) and negligible adsorption of isobutane (average kinetic diameter of about 5.0 angstroms).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,372 (Brown et al.) discloses another method of converting methanol to light olefins. The method incorporates the use of medium pore zeolite molecular sieves, particularly medium pore ZSM type zeolites, in converting methanol and/or dimethyl ether to light olefin. Light olefin production is aided by the use of an aromatic compound as a co-feed. The aromatic compound has a critical diameter less than the pore size of the catalyst, and is capable of alkylation by the methanol and/or dimethyl ether. Ethylene product selectivity is believed to be derived from the back-cracking of ethyl-aromatic intermediates. The formation of the ethyl-aromatic intermediates is believed to be facilitated by a mechanism in which the aromatic compound effectively acts as a catalyst in the conversion of two molecules of methanol to one molecule of ethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,746 (Sun et al.) also describes a method for increasing light olefin selectivity in the conversion of oxygenates using a small pore molecular sieve catalyst. The selectivity is increased by exposing a catalyst to a modifier before or during the conversion reaction. The modifier is a polynuclear aromatic having at least three interconnected ring structures, with each ring structure having at least 5 ring members. It is adsorbed onto the catalyst prior to or simultaneously with the introduction of feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,022 (Kuechler et al.) is to a process for increasing the selectivity of a reaction to convert oxygenates to olefins. The process involves contacting the oxygenate in a reaction zone containing 15 volume percent or less of a catalyst comprising SAPO molecular sieve, and maintaining conversion of the feedstock between 80% and 99% under conditions effective to convert 100% of the feedstock when the reaction zone contains at least 33 volume percent of the molecular sieve material. The process is considered to be beneficial in maximizing the production of ethylene and/or propylene, and to minimize the production of undesired products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,254 (Janssen et al.) is directed to a method of maintaining acid catalyst sites of a SAPO molecular sieve catalyst. According to the patent, catalyst sites are lost when exposed to a moisture-containing environment. In order to maintain the catalyst sites, and thereby preserve catalyst activity, template-containing SAPO molecular sieves are heated in an oxygen depleted environment under conditions effective to provide an integrated catalyst life that is greater than that obtained in a non-oxygen depleted environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,869 (Searle et al.) is directed to a method of obtaining olefin product high in ethylene and/or propylene content, while reducing the amount of any one or more of C1–C4 paraffin by-products, and to reduce the amount of coke deposits on the catalyst during the reaction. The method is accomplished by providing a catalyst that comprises SAPO crystals, a binder comprising ALPO crystals, and nickel, cobalt and/or iron, wherein the catalyst does not contain significant amounts of amorphous binder, but rather contains crystalline SLPO.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,208 (Kuechler et al.) discloses a method for making olefin product from an oxygenate-containing feedstock. In the method, a SAPO molecular sieve catalyst is contacted with the oxygenate-containing feedstock in a reactor at an average catalyst feedstock exposure index of at least 1.0. The average catalyst feedstock exposure index is the total weight of oxygenate plus hydrocarbon fed to the reactor divided by the total weight of fresh and regenerated SAPO molecular sieve (i.e., excluding binder, inerts, etc., of the catalyst composition) sent to the reactor, both total weights measured over the same period of time. The method is shown to be effective in maintaining a high ethylene and propylene selectivity.
WO 01/62382 A2 (ExxonMobil Chemical Patents Inc.) discloses that selectivity to ethylene and propylene can be increased by pretreating a SAPO molecular sieve to form an integrated hydrocarbon co-catalyst within the framework of the molecular sieve prior to contacting with oxygenate feed. Acetone, methanol, propene, butene, pentene and hexene are given as examples of pretreatment compounds capable of forming an integrated hydrocarbon co-catalyst. The conditions for pretreatment include pretreating at a lower temperature relative to the reaction temperature. A preferred pretreatment vessel is an auxiliary fluidized bed reactor system associated with the oxygenate conversion reactor.
In spite of the recent technological advances in converting oxygenates to olefins, there remains a need to further increase the quantity of light olefins in the conversion product. In particular, there remains a need to increase product selectivity to ethylene and propylene, and particularly to ethylene. There also remains a need to reduce the amount of undesirable by-products in converting the oxygenates to olefins.